Promises Lost chap 15
by Lizmun
Summary: Very different from other Ryouga and Ukyou pairings! This time.. they don't actually WANT to be paired up! This is the bulk version of the fic!


Previous Engagements  
By LizMUN  
  
I've noticed that I'm a true believer of the Ukyou & Ryouga   
Relationship. (JUST NOW?) Yet I haven't written the required story   
getting those two together. Well, until now, only I won't do the   
cliché'd "Ukyou gets together with Ryouga to get over the loss of   
Ranma," or "Ukyou learns to like Ryouga, after time," or everyone's   
favorite: "It's an act! They liked each other from the very   
beginnings!" Rather, I will try to do a different approach. If that   
fails, eh heck with it, I'm still writing it. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Saotome.. *choke* KISAMA NO CHIKUAHOUME!!" *Sob*  
  
Kuonji-tousan shook his head and sighed. He sat on a rock and   
  
idly twirled his miniature spatula as he observed his daughter   
attacking a nearby tree in frustration. He paid her little mind, since   
this was not the first time. He knew why she was like this. He knew   
what the others at her school were saying behind her back. He knew   
what other parents were saying behind his own back. Did he care what   
those pompous jackasses think? No. Not in the slightest. It wasn't   
anything new to him, in fact, he had been called worse. Life on the   
road tends to make you immune to such hardships. But Ucchan, his poor   
little Ucchan. He couldn't say her mother softened her, since she was   
mearly a toddler when she passed away. He made sure that he wouldn't   
pamper her, since there was hardly anything to pamper her with.   
  
They lived on the road, slept in a flimsy tent. Their only   
possession was a little yatai to which they cooked okonomiyaki in order   
to make ends meet. Alas, that was gone. Ironically, their lives have   
been ruined by what was one of their best customers. Funny how one   
little thing can make a world of a difference. So, what now? There   
was nothing left for any of them.   
  
"Colorful language your child has there. Heh. You look as if   
you are about to join him."  
  
Kuonji-san looked up at his visitor. The man was tall and   
rugged looking. His clothing, though seemingly overused, was very   
gaijin-like. Cargo's that looked outworn; hiking boots full of mud and   
tears that should have dismantled them long ago; a grimy, cream-colored   
shirt under a thick, brown, leather jacket; a black bandana pushing up   
his thick hair, and also blending into his mane nicely, finally; and a   
western hat to complete the "adventurer" look.  
  
"Sorry if I'm a bit rude, I haven't been round civilization   
often." He smiled, showing what looked like fangs? "Name's Hibiki,   
Ryoku Hibiki."  
  
"Kuonji Houan, hajimemashite."  
  
"Doujou. So, Kuonji-san, how is it that you look like the end   
of the world is upon you?"  
  
"It is a family matter, that is all I will say."  
  
"Ah… yes… family..." At the mention of the word, this seemingly   
cheerful man's expression suddenly turned downcast and isolated.   
  
"Now it seems that you have the world thrust upon your   
shoulders, Hibiki-san."  
  
"Hai. Truth to the matter is, I would carry two worlds,   
Kuonji-san, if only I could see my family again. I haven't seen my wife   
and child for years now. In fact, my son should be the same age as your   
kid there. How big he must be. I sorely miss them."  
  
"Why is that, if you do not mind me asking."  
  
"Not at all, I appreciate having to talk to someone other than   
myself. *Smirk* As you may have guessed, I am a wanderer, but not by   
choice. I travel these lands for the sole purpose of reuniting myself   
with my wife and son, but you see, I have a slight problem." He paused,   
not sure if he wanted to flat out tell his secret to him. How would   
Kuonji-san react to know that a grown man, like himself, could not find   
his way out of an open box?  
  
"That's all right, Hibiki-san, if you do not wish to relevate   
further, I will not press."  
  
Ryoku Hibiki let out the breath he did not know he was holding.   
He smiled at Houan in appreciation.  
  
"Domo arigato. Heh, sounds like the tyke has exhausted   
himself." He looks at the severe damage of chopped trees, craters to   
which rocks once sat in, and various spatulas embedded into the ground,   
and whistles appreciatively. Ukyou herself was now curled up in a   
little ball, sleeping off her exhaustion. "Heh, I don't blame him. I   
should tell you about the time my Ryouga went into a temper-tantrum and   
we ended up with the kitchen connecting to the bathroom, which was   
upstairs! Buahahaha!"  
  
By now, Kuonji was busily pondering. He may as well forget   
about the engagement he had foolishly made with the Saotomes. Right   
now, he should focus on how to take care of his daughter. Get her   
married and have her secured in a family of her own. Grinning, Houan   
turns toward Ryoku, who was still laughing at old memories.  
  
"So, Ryoku-san, tell me more about your son, Ryouga."  
  
~~~~~  
  
I sat there, watching her last night, sitting quietly in the   
porch with that _pig_ upon her lap. She loves that pig, but does she   
love me more than him? Does she love him more than me? Do I love her?   
What a stupid question! Of course I love her! I am just not worthy of   
her. I never will unless I get this curse off me. She does not deserve   
a "half-man". Anyway, how does one expect such a forced marriage to   
work? How do I tell her? But, if I do tell her, she'll give me that   
look of hurt, betrayal, and loneliness. Damn.   
  
"Ryouga-sama?"  
  
"Ano... Hai Akari-ch-ch-san?"  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
Okay, this is it! Now tell her that this relationship won't   
work! That she deserves better! Tell her you're not ready for such a   
commitment! Tell her...  
  
"No.. Hehe! Nothing's the matter."   
  
Tell her you're a complete wuss! Okay, one more try! This time   
get it right!  
  
"Akari-san?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I... I.. think .. What do you think of my curse?"  
  
*Sighs* Ugh! Okay. Okay.. progress.  
  
"Oh, Ryouga-sama! We've been through this many times! I don't   
mind your curse! In fact, I love you even more because of it! Is that   
what was bothering you?" She giggles.  
  
"But, what if I didn't have the curse?"  
  
Huh? Where did this come from? Nevermind! This is good! This   
is different! Go with it. Hmm. She does seem to take her time   
thinking. Is she thinking of excuses? Come to think of it, she would   
always give the same excuse whenever I asked about my curse! Maybe   
it's all an act! An act to convince herself that the engagement's going   
to work. Maybe she's not too happy with this whole fiancée thing as   
well! Why is she laughing? Does she think this is a joke?   
  
"Oh Ryouga-sama! I'll still love you, curse or no curse!"  
  
Hoo-kay, this is going nowhere. Going... That's it!  
  
"Akari-san! I'm... leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Le... Leaving?"   
  
Oh Gods those eyes! Hurry up, stupid!  
  
"On... on a t-training trip!"  
  
Phew! That was close.  
  
"Um, does this have anything to do with Ranma-san?"   
  
"Um... well... That is..."   
  
"It's all right, Ryouga-sama, I understand. There is that   
matter of your 'revenge', is there?" She giggles again. "As long as you   
promise to come back to me! Ryouga?"  
  
I... I.... Damn. I nod. Now she's leaning against me. I'll   
never get used to such affection. She's caring, trustworthy, and me, a   
coward. How could I ever think I deserve her? Akari-chan, I will   
return and when I do I'll be able to proclaim my love to you! *Sigh*   
Yes, perhaps some good will come from this trip.  
  
~~~~~  
  
To say she was "pooped" was an understatement, Ukyou Kuonji was   
downright, dog-gone exhausted! First she had to open early after   
spending the previous night preparing a new batter, to which she didn't   
have enough ingredients to make a decent batch. Second, it had seem   
that the damn Nekohanten clan had left for China about some sort of   
"Amazon Elder Initiation Ceremony" or something along that line.   
Anyway, with them gone, those who had always gone to glimps at that   
Amazon hussy every morning graced her restaurant, Ut-chans, for a quick   
fast-food breakfast. Not that she minded the increase of business, but   
she could have done without Tsubasa harrassing the customers. That   
jackass would constantly disguise himself as one of the stools, tables,   
and he even dared to hide himself in her last batch of flour. She   
greatly repaid the cross-dressing human chameleon with a   
re-introduction of her spatula and a one-way trip to the Ozone layer,   
curtesy of Kuonji-spatula airlines.   
  
If that weren't enough, school wasn't much help. The teachers,   
trying to stabilize their reputations as educators, not referees to the   
year-round chaos that seemed to be attracted to the school, all decided   
to give pop-mid-terms. She was nearly sucked out of her chi when   
Hinako-sensei tried to control a couple of protesting delinquents   
because of this.   
  
Lunch time held a bit of sanity, but one can only hold on to a thread   
of ice too long before it deteriorates. Poor Ran-chan, she often   
wondered if all the chaos would stop if he would only get a clue and   
marry her! Akane could then have Kuno.. nah.. perahaps Ryouga. Mousse   
and Shampoo could get together, right, when hell froze over. Then   
again, what was it those silly gajin folks called it? Eii Nin-nio,   
sounded close, well it's been known to weird out climates over the   
world, who knows? Kodachi.. let's not kid ourselves, shall we? Well,   
it was near closing time. Hopefully she can get Konatsu to go buy some   
provisions early tomorrow. Her priority right now is to get some peace   
and quiet.  
  
"Um… Can you tell me where I am?"  
  
Ukyou looks up, blinking toward the door at the main entrance.   
Great, Ryouga was back. Not that she minded the jackass, but whenever   
he was around, there was hardly any chance to get any peace and quiet.   
Sighing in frustration, she walks over and slides open the screen.  
  
"Ryouga, you jackass! I'm trying to…. Er.. ano?"  
  
Upon closer examination, Ukyou could take a well mannered   
guess, and figure this guy wasn't Ryouga. Although he had a tall,   
muscular build, and a bandanna on his forehead, that's where the   
similarities ended. Her first clue was that this guy was smilling.   
Not a wiry smile Ryouga would sometimes put on, this was a honest to   
goodness smile. Then the speckled grey hairs wrapped in a *black*   
bandana, giving him the appearance that he looked past his fourties.   
Lastly, he had an outfit copied from one of those "Indiana Jones" gajin   
movies.  
  
The man bowed in introduction/appology, and blinked at her, a   
look of confusion and hope in his eyes.  
  
"Did you say Ryouga? You wouldn't perhaps mean Ryouga Hibiki,   
would you miss…?" He asked, letting the last part of the sentence drift   
for her compleation.   
  
Ukyou snapped out of her shock, and put on a business smile.  
  
"Ukyou Kuonji's the name, Okonomiyaki's my game!"  
  
The man just blinked at this, and shook his head, laughing.  
  
"Wonders never cease. Well, I can do for a little fast food,   
so how bout we go inside, and you can tell me about what my boy's been   
up to?"   
  
"Your what?"  
  
"Haha! I guess I forgot to introduce myself again, didn't I?   
Name's Hibiki! Ryoku Hibiki."  
  
Ryoku blinks as Ukyou fainted.   
  
"That was different."  
  
~~~  
  
  
1.)Kisama no Chikuahoume = roughly means "You son of a Bitch"   
(Colorful, ne?)  
2.) yatai = cart  
3.)"hajimemashite" = "Nice to meet you"  
4.)"Doujou" = "Same here/Diddo"  
5.)Domo Arigato- Thank you  
6.)Ano= Um  
7.)Hai= yes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((Daaaa! I never thought anything I would write would generate such  
a response! Arigato to everyone who wrote in to tell me what they   
thought about this fic. *good including bad* My bread and butter is   
thyne comments [ack.. been hanging around Kuno-chan too too long].   
Again.. Arigato Gozaimasu for all the feedback!))  
  
Murphy's Law:  
Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. If everything seems to   
be going well, you have obviously overlooked something. Left to   
themselves, things tend to go from bad to worse. Things get worse   
under pressure. Everything goes wrong all at once. Matter will be   
damaged in direct proportion to its value. Anybody can win -- unless   
there happens to be a second entry. If there is a possibility of   
several things going wrong, the one that will cause the most damage   
will be the one to go wrong. If there is a worse time for something   
to go wrong, it will happen then. If anything simply cannot go wrong,   
it will anyway. If you perceive that there are four possible ways in   
which a procedure can go wrong, and circumvent these, then a fifth   
way, unprepared for, will promptly develop. You never run out of   
things that can go wrong.   
  
Adam's Law:   
Anything that happens, happens. Anything that, in happening, causes   
something else to happen, causes something else to happen. Anything   
that, in happening, causes itself to happen again, happens again.   
It doesn't necessarily do it in chronological order, though.  
  
Bumper Sticker:   
Shit happens.  
  
Promises Lost  
Chap 2  
Rememberance  
By LizMUN  
  
Ukyou did not want to wake up from her dream. It was such a   
lovely dream, she and Ranma were finally getting married! Sure, she's   
had this same dream countless times before, but this one felt special!   
This one felt as if closure was about to happen!  
  
In this dream, nothing could stop them; all other obsticals,   
meaning Akane, Shampoo and both Kunos, were tied and rendered   
unconscious. This left the two lovebirds alone in the alter. Ranma   
was gazing down lovingly at Ukyou's chocolate brown eyes, while Ukyou   
did the same to Ranma's deep-sea blue eyes. Now, never would he look   
at Ukyou again as a friend, but forever as a soulmate. But, just as   
they were to slip the rings into their fingers, Ranma looks at Ukyou in   
shock as he suddenly began to drift away and fade.   
  
"Ran-chan!"   
  
She reached out to him, hoping to grab at least a thread, just   
to keep him from leaving! He just couldn't leave! Not now! Not after   
everything! He needed her! *SHE* needed him! Suddenly, something   
grabbed her from behind, pulling her away.  
  
"Uk-chan!" Ranma, as well, reached out to her, not wanting her   
to leave his side. But it was in vain. Ranma's form had faded from   
sight.   
  
Ukyou turned to kill who had prevented her from helping her   
Ranchan, but stopped in surprise. Standing over her loomed a shadowly   
outline of a muscular man. The only thing she could absolutly see from   
him were his sandy, hazel eyes, looking down at her with understanding.   
He brushed a tear from her cheek with surprisingly warm hands and for   
an instant she was mezmerized by his being. From him she could also   
feel a sense of power, strength, and yet something nameless, something   
very heart-warming . He began to speak to her in a voice although   
youthful, undoubtedly portrayed great wisdom.  
  
"OHAYO, NO DAAAA!!"  
  
Ukyou, needless to say, face-faulted. Staggering up back to   
her feet, she clenching her fists and aims to pop the shadow, but her   
fist uselessly flew right through him. Seeing it was fruitless to   
physically attack the shadow, she opted to yell at him till his ears   
bled!  
  
"Grr.. Why... you....? Why didnt' you let me help Ranchan? If   
you don't answer now, mister, I'll smash your shadowy carcas here to   
China. The Long way around! Now, what the hell are you?"  
  
The shadow chuckled. Smiling, it squinting it's eyes, and   
raised a admonishing finger at her.  
  
"Sore wa hitmistu desu!"  
  
At that moment Ukyou learned something usefull. Battle   
spatula's work well on amorphous beings.  
  
Rubbing it's... what was asumed to be it's head, it whimpered,   
looking at Ukyou with teary-eyes.  
  
"Daaaa! That hurt, no da! Well, if you must.. um.. well.. I   
guess you can consider me a conscious or something, no da."  
  
"Conscious! The day something like you is my conscious, is the   
day I happily eat from the Nekohanten! Now, I'll ask you again before I   
really get angry! What the hell were you doing keeping me away from my   
Ran-chan?"  
  
"You don't have to believe me, no da, but I gotta say, he's not   
right for you, no da. He'll hurt you again, just like the other   
times, no da.. Plus, he's not yours to have and you are not his to   
take, no da."  
  
"Gkh.. What the hell is that supposed to mean? And will you   
quit with the "No-da" bit? Anyway, of course he is! I'm his fiancee!"  
  
"*Sighs* Okay, but how sure are you of that?"  
  
"I'll stake my business on it!"  
  
"Oh really? Such a waste on a perfectly good restaurant,   
though."  
  
"Nani?" Ukyou turned away from him, her mind realing in   
confusion. This just didn't make the least amount of sense. Of course   
she was sure! But why would this 'so-called-conscious' tell her   
otherwise? Was it really her conscious? Or just indigestion? She   
turned back at the shadowy figure, to knock some sense out of the thing   
with her spatula, only to find it gone. But not entirely.  
  
"You'll find out soon, Ukyou. Now, I suggest you wake up. You   
have people waiting."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Ryoku Hibiki just stood helpless in front of the unconsious   
form of the young Kuonji. The girl was always overextorting herself   
into exhaustion. He chuckled in rememberence to his first encounter   
with her, but that was beside the point now.   
  
He had just brought her in after she had fainted in the middle   
of the street. Odd, because what triggered this unorthodoxial   
behaviour was just mentioning his name to her. Perhaps she remembered   
him? No, that couldn't have been it, she was too exhausted to even   
speak to him when he first tried to speak with her. Oh well. While   
waiting for Miss Ukyou to return to the land of the living, he took   
this while to look over the restaurant, and whistled appreciativly.   
Houan-san surly must be proud of his little girl, heck he was proud of   
how well off the place looked. She would make a lovely wife someday.   
She had a good business sense, a great cook (well.. he hasn't tasted   
her cooking, but if it's the old Kuonji recipe, she's got it in the   
bag.) Most of all, she wouldn't get lost in an Oval room. [Okay, I   
mean, how was he to know it was the President's room? What kind of   
president would do his work in such a psychadelic room anyhow?] Ryoku   
sighed, shaking his head.  
  
He began to wonder though if the reason Ukyou-chan did faint,   
was because she *did* remember? And perhaps she also remembered the   
agreement? Perhaps thought she was too young for the task? She didn't   
look the part. Come to think of it, Little Ukyou-chan has grown to   
become such a lovely young woman. Would explain the overabundance of   
male customers in the restaurant. Hmm... there's a crowd waiting at the   
order line. Perhaps it would be best if he wake her up?   
  
"Um.. Ms. Kuonji-san? Wakie Wakie? o/` Estás son las   
mañanitas... o/`"  
  
Ukyou just mumbled, and turned over to her side.  
  
"Miss Ukyo-san? I suggest you wake up. You have people   
waiting."  
  
Ukyou blinked awake at this, she turned over and saw a shadowy   
looking person looking down at her. Her dream, fresh in her memory,   
caused her to react in a very understandable way.  
  
**Slap**  
  
Understandable if you saw the dream, that is. Unfortunatly,   
Ryoku did not have this privaledge. He just rubed his reddened cheek,   
holding up his other hand in a defensive gesture.  
  
"Okay okay! Next time I'll let you have your beauty-sleep!" he   
chuckled.  
  
"Oh! Hibiki-san! Gomen! I didn't mean to.. I mean.. I thought   
you were.."  
  
Ryoku just shook his head, smilling, dismissing the incident.   
Ukyou was confused at this. This was supposably Ryoga's father, and   
yet he was nothing like his son. Always a smile on his face, broadly   
showing those Hibiki fangs, not a trace of angst or depression   
surrounding them. Either this guy's a very good actor, or he's not   
really Ryoga's father.  
  
"Still, I know a way you can make it up to me. If your   
cooking's as great as your Old man's, I'll take two of your specials   
then!"  
  
Ukyou smiled, but one of her business smiles. Nodding she rose   
from the chair she had been placed in, and walked behind the grill,   
starting on an okonomiyaki. After waiting for it to cook, she flipped   
it at Hibiki-san, and began her other orders. Occasionally she would   
cast suspicious glances at the middle-aged man in front of her.   
  
"Miss Kuonji-san? May I ask you a little question? It's   
nuthing personal.. just wondering why you passed out back there."  
  
Ukyou looked up at Mr. Hibiki, then she looks around, noticing   
that everyone was either finishing up or had already left. After   
waiting till the last of the customers had left, and then pulling in   
her sign, she goes back to the grill to scrape it clean. Mr. Hibiki   
was still waiting patiently as Ukyou finished up her tasks. He was   
about to ask again, when she spoke.  
  
"My father had told me once about you. Of course, the jackass   
didn't tell me your name was Hibiki! Anyway... he told me about some   
deal you two made, and that one day he'd come to see if it was.. well..   
you know.. dealt with."  
  
"Right, right. Do you remember what it was we made a deal   
with?"  
  
Ukyou looked up, as if trying to remember something deep within   
her mind. Then she nods.  
  
"Sorry Hun, not a clue!"  
  
Ryoku staggered up from his facefault. Well, it was now or   
never.  
  
"Right, say.. where did you bury the body of the boy Saotome?"  
  
"NANI? Burry my Ran-chan?!"  
  
"Err.. Ranchan? This is the same guy we're talking about,   
right? You know, the guy you'd say you'd cut up and serve as   
Okonomiyaki specials! Those were your exact words when I first met   
you! Of course you were what.. 5?"  
  
"Well, let's just say things changed." Ukyou responded, looking   
down at her now spotless grill.   
  
Ryoku was just beaming with happiness. The boy was alive!   
Heh, perhaps the fates had looked down upon him one more time.   
Suddenly, a yell was heard just outside the restaurant.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?!?!"  
  
Ukyou and Ryoku looked up and blinked at each other. There was   
only one person they knew that'd fit that yell.  
  
"Well now.. I'd stake my life that that's my boy out there!   
Bring him in, would you Kuonji-san? I haven't seen him in... kamigami   
knows how long! Knowing me, if I try to answer the door, he'd be Long   
gone before I find my way to the entrance! Hahaha!"  
  
Ukyou rolled her eyes, and went over to the entrance, sliding   
open the door. Ryoga blinks at the sound, and turns around. His face   
thin and weary with exhaustion, his clothes ragged, and covered in   
dust. He blinks in utter confusion.  
  
"U.. Ukyou? What are you doing here in Matsue?"   
  
Ukyou sighed, flicking away a little nerve from her forehead.  
  
"You jackass! Just get in, there's someone here who wants to   
meet you, alright?" She grabs his wrist and pulls him in. Ryouga could   
only nod numbly as he was yanked in. Upon entering, he wonders who   
would ever want to meet him? He didn't know much people, since he was   
always wandering.   
  
"Ryouga, my boy! Still after that bread thief?"  
  
"DAD!" Ryoga broke free of Ukyou's grasp, and ran to his   
father. Ryoku gave his son a mighty bear-hug, picking him up from the   
ground. Ukyou blinked. Rediculous strength ran in the family, she   
supposed.   
  
"Now, now boy. We'll have some time to talk over our travels,   
but first come with me." Ryoku rose from his seat, and walked toward   
Ukyou, and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Miss Ukyou, since you didn't compleate your task of disposing   
of that Saotome boy, as was in the plan, it's my job to introduce to   
you Ryouga Hibiki, your fiance.  
  
Both teenagers eyes shot wide, looked at each other, then fell   
onto the floor, fainting.  
  
Ryoku just sighed.  
  
"I should be getting used to that, by now!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe.. well.. that's it for this chapter. So sorry it took such a   
while to get out, but I've just been busy with exams lately. **sighs**   
Responses would be honored and placed in a shrine. Flames will be used   
to light my room. **gotta save money somehow** ^_^  
  
Tell me what you'all thought!  
  
  
1.)"Ohayo, no da" (Ohayo- Good Morning! No da has no litteral   
translation, but "you know" is the closest there is to explaining it.   
Also a favorite saying of one of my favorite characters in Fushigi   
Yuugi. ^_^)  
2.)"Sore wa hitmistu desu!" - (That's a secret! a favorite saying   
from ONE of my favorite characters in Slayers. ^_~)  
3.)Daaaa! (No litteral translation)  
4.)Nani? (What?)  
5.)o/` Estás son las mañanitas... o/` (These are the mornings- A   
mexican folk song called "Las Mañanitas" that's sung before or just as   
the birthday person is awoken.)  
6.)Gomen (Sorry)  
7.)Matsue (A city just on the opposite side of the country to   
where Tokyo lays)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((Dammit! Do you guys even know how hard it is to come up with a good plot device?   
That's why this fic took so long. Hope you appreciate it! - Liz))  
  
Promises Lost  
By LizMUN  
Chap 3  
Preferring "Pig-tails"  
  
Ryoku Hibiki sipped calmly at his green tea. He knew better that it was best   
for those two to wake on their own. Especially Ukyou. He grinned, still rubbing off   
the remains of the slap. But his boy, Ryouga, he sighs, shaking his head. He raised   
him better to just collapse at something so minor as that! Of course, just finding out   
you've been engaged wasn't actually considered minor. But who's paying attention to   
details here?  
  
Ryouga stirred from his involuntary slumber. He sat up and rubbed his aching   
head. Disorientation and confusion etched on his face. But since they were familiar   
features, it wasn't considered out of the ordinary.   
  
He gets up, and grumbles to himself.  
  
"What a nightmare! I just dreamt my dad showed up and I got engaged to Ukyou!   
Hahaha! Glad it was just only a dream!"  
  
"Hello, son."   
  
Ryouga 'eeped', turning his head toward the origin of the voice. He saw his   
father sitting at one of the wooden benches, sipping some tea, a fang-y smirk on his   
face.   
  
"D-dad? Then.. I. that is... I mean.. is it? Am I...?"  
  
Ryoku just closed his eyes, enjoying his tea. He peeks an eye at his son,   
nodding.  
  
"Yee-yuuup!"  
  
"Buh.. But.. how could you! My own father! A SAOTOME!!"  
  
Had Ryoku Hibiki frequent the Neriman district more often, he would have been   
shocked to find out that his own son had just insulted him in the worst way possible.   
Being as it is, he just brushed it off.  
  
"Talk some sense boy! Why, if I were you, I'd be jumping for joy at such a   
gift!"  
  
Ryouga just looked at his father, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. He growls at   
the old man in front of him, showing his family trait.  
  
"Feh, if you're so hyped about this, you do it then.... Father!"  
  
Ryoku just blinked, then began rumbling with downright laughter. He walks to   
his son, and slaps him a Hibiki-strength pat on the back, nearly knocking his son off   
his chair.  
  
"Haha.. you got your mother's sense of humor, that you do! Now, honestly,   
son..." Ryoku suddenly grabbed his son by his shirt, and lifted him up to eye-level,   
"Why are you being such an idiot about all this? I just got you a good fiance! One   
that can cook, a good sense of business, and not hard on the eyes either! To give that   
up you'd have to be an idiot or... in... " Ryoku blinks, then narrows his eyes as if   
looking for hints of something. Ryouga, just blushes at this close scrutiny. Suddenly,   
the elder Hibiki's eyes widen, he gives a wide, toothy grin at the younger, placing him   
back on the ground.  
  
"Boy.. why didn't you tell me you were already in Love?"  
  
Ryouga facefaults at how his father rapidly figured that out. He storms back   
up, a little nerve popping on his forehead.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A CHANCE!!"   
  
Ryoku just chuckled, fanning away the excuse. Ryoku sat back down and continued   
to drink his tea. Ryouga followed afterward, still blushing at being found out.   
  
"Hmmm.. this does put a damper to my plans, you know."  
  
"Does this mean that the engagement is off?"  
  
"No.. I just said it just puts a damper to my plans." The Elder Hibiki smiles.  
  
"DAAAAD!! I can't believe this! For once in my damned life I find the perfect   
girl for me.. and I have to give her up for... for...Ukyou?"  
  
*KLANG*  
  
Ukyou, who had just woken up to hear that remark, found justice within the   
metallic surface of her trusty battle spatula as it impacted the offender's head.  
  
"Oh like you're a bed of daisies yourself!" She then turns and glares at the   
elder Hibiki, spatula raised, ready for combat. "And you! I want out of this   
engagement! I was already engaged to my Ranma-honey long before this stupid engagement   
of yours!"  
  
Ryoku just rose a brow at the spatula threatening to give a too too close shave   
around his neck. Pushing the unorthodoxial weapon away, he looks up, as if in deep   
thought. He then smiles a toothy grin at the raving okonomiyaki chef.  
  
"Well.. there *is* a way to get out of this engagement.. but.. I don't think   
you're interested."  
  
Ukyou slid her spatula back to her back-strap, and looked at Hibiki-san with   
hope in her eyes.  
  
"Really? What? I'll do it!"  
  
"I don't know... I'm not sure you'll like it."  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you. But... In order to relieve yourself of this   
engagement, you must... defeat Ranma Saotome in combat."   
  
Ryoku chuckled, satisfied with himself. At how Ukyou had been raving about her   
"Ran-chan," the request would be null without a second thought.  
  
"Hmm, I'm sure Ranma-honey will understand!" Ukyou plotted, cracking her   
knuckles.  
  
Ryoku could only respond one way possible. Facefaulting. Staggering himself   
back to the chair, he stares incredulously at Ukyou, but she stood there, serious about   
the whole thing. Hmm.. she may have a chance. Suddenly a movement catches the corner   
of his eye. He turns just to see his son shouldering his pack, and head toward the   
exit. Ryoku just sighs, stands up and goes over to his son, grabbing the boy's   
bandanna.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Away for a loooong while! I have to get back to Akari. Be seeing ya, dad!"   
Ryouga shakes his head, then starts walking toward the door, his father still gripping   
at the bandanna. "Ukyou, good luck on defeating Ranma."  
  
Ukyou looks up and gives Ryouga a farewell wave, smiling. She then resumes to   
sliding another miniature spatula into her bandolier.   
  
Ryoku grumbled as he continued clutching his son's bandanna, thus causing him to   
be dragged out the door. He sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
"I never figured my own flesh and blood would go against family honor! Where   
have I gone wrong?"  
  
Ryouga's left eye twitched at that. He clenches his fist, but doesn't stop   
walking.  
  
"Right Dad.... According to your deal with Mr. Kuonji.. I'm the "back-up" plan   
in case Ukyou didn't make it with Ranma! Yeah.. that really involves 'family honor'."  
  
"Back-up or not! It was a deal I made for you.. and what I say goes!"  
  
"Oh.. and what did Okaasan say about this deal?"  
  
Ryoku gulped, sweatdroping hugely. He knew he forgot something. He scratches   
the back of his neck with his free hand, laughing nervously. Ryouga now stops, and   
turns at his father, almost mechanically.  
  
"Y-you never told her!! Geeze, Dad, when did you expect to tell her this, after   
I got married?"  
  
"In a way... Now listen son, it's obvious you two have a bit of history between   
each other! Soo.. how did you two meet? I bet it was fate that brought you two together   
like now!" He chuckled. "Feh, still, nothing can compare as to how I met Chieko, your   
mother."  
  
"Yeah.. Kaa-san told me about that. She said you gave her the wrong directions   
to the library, and she came back to beat you up!"  
  
"... But after then, a love just clicked for us! Listen, son. I'm only doing   
the best for you. Really, my boy, you're just being stubborn about this whole deal!"  
  
"Yeah, well I get that from you, apparently!"  
  
"Feh.. don't flatter yourself! Tell me one good reason why your Akari is better   
than Ukyou?"  
  
Ryouga turned around and was about to respond to that dare when he felt a cold,   
wet chill run down his back. Technically it was some cold, wet *Water* which had been   
blindly flung by an elderly lady.   
  
You see, day after day, this kind, quiet, elderly woman would exit her home and   
spread water evenly at the pavement. Some would say she was wasting water, others say   
she was senial and was trying to grow a side-walk, but for her, it had been tradition   
since she was younger. Before the days of concrete walls and pathways, the roads were   
made of dirt. It was then, that everyday, she would exit her home with a ladle and   
bucket full of water, and water the ground. This was to prevent dust from rising and   
making such a nuisance to her nice clean home. Of course the years have passed,   
vacuum cleaners replaced the broom, lemon-scented sprays replaced the feather duster,   
and concrete pathways replaced old dirt roads. The old lady had yet to stop the   
tradition, much to the chagrin of several Jusenkyou cursed individuals who found   
themselves always within target of the lady's water dispensing. Especially a certain   
Heituaniichuan cursed individual named Ryouga Hibiki.  
  
Ryoku stood there blinking. His son had suddenly disappeared right in front of   
his eyes. His son didn't just suddenly get lost, no.. he just disappeared, leaving his   
clothes to get muddy from water generously applied by the old ladle lady, who finished   
with her major deed of the day, returned to the comforts of her own home to watch her   
'soaps'.  
  
Ryoku blinked again as the clothes began to move. Cautiously he lifted the   
shirt off the ground, and out popped a little black ball. The ball then unrolled   
itself, revealing itself to be a baby piglet. What made him even more confused was that   
the pig was wearing a bandanna. A bandanna with his son's yellow and black pattern.  
  
"R-Ryouga? My boy.. is that you?"  
  
The little pig just sighs. This would take quite a while explaining.  
  
Moments later Ryoku and Ryouga were sitting across each other. Ryouga had   
changed back, and was now properly dressed. Ryoku was sitting, enjoying a cup of cherry   
tea as he listened to his son's explanation of acquiring the Jusenkyou curse. Of   
course, Ryouga emited the parts about being being Akane's pet-pig P-chan, so the   
explication was finished quite sooner than usual.   
  
"So let me get this straight, cold water turns you to a pig, while hot water   
changes you back. What about luke warm or room temperature water? Never mind.. I don't   
want to know. So you're also saying that this girl Akari accepts your curse... well..   
I'm sure we can get Ukyou to accept the curse as well. Just need a little persuasion."  
  
"Dad, that's not the whole point. I realized Akari's the one for me. Ukyou's   
too set in getting Ranma... even if I did want to, I still wouldn't have a chance with   
her."  
  
"Son, face it, you're a Hibiki! You're not going to stay in one place long!   
It's in our genes to wander across the globe! Your butt's going to be itching to travel   
if you stay too long raising.. feh.. Sumo pigs! It's just not natural for a Hibiki to   
be stationary! I'm only doing this for your own benefit."  
  
"Whatever, Dad. Look, it's been great seeing ya again, really. I'll tell Mom Hi   
for you if I see her, perhaps mention a certain engagement if I'm in the mood, but if   
you want the best for me, leave me alone! I'm happy with the girl I got, and that girl's   
Akari! Not Ukyou.. not anyone else.. Not..."  
  
"Oh Hello Ryouga!"  
  
"A-A-Akane?"  
  
Ryoku blinked, and looked at his son's blushing face, then over to the cute,   
short-bluish-black haired girl standing in front of them. For a while nothing is said,   
creating an eerie silence, broken only by the wind whistling between them. Finally, it   
was Akane who broke the silence.  
  
"So who's your friend, Ryouga-kun?"  
  
This caused Ryouga to snap out of his daze. He rolls his eyes and gestures to   
the man beside him.  
  
"Akane-san.. I'd like you to meet my dad, Hibiki Ryoku. Dad, this is my.. er..   
well. um.. that is.. this is Tendo Akane, yeah.. that's it..."   
  
Ryoku's eyes flashed in recognition.  
  
"Tendo.. Tendo.. I know I heard that name mentioned before. Oh that's right..   
an old traveling buddy talked up a storm about a Tendo and some sort of agreement. Eh..   
I never paid much attention to it. Anyway, Akane-chan.. are you taken?"  
  
"Eeeeh? Excuse me?"  
  
"DAAAAAD!!"  
  
Ryoku just laughs at the blushing expressions of the two teenagers, but stops   
abruptly as he senses nearby danger. Without warning he pushes both Ryouga and Akane   
away just before some sort of ki ball explodes where they were standing. Growling, he   
looks up toward the rooftops, where the blast had supposedly originated, only to see a   
teenage boy in a pig-tail fighting diligently with a some-what familiar, stout,   
middle-age man in a white gi.   
  
A feral smile crosses his face, and Ryoku reaches toward his back, and pulls out   
a small metallic rod. He holds it in front of his face, and pushes a hidden button,   
causing the rod to suddenly shoot out in length, turning it into a sturdy, metallic bo.   
He motions for the two teenagers to stay, then looks back toward the fight. He jumps   
toward the rooftops, to the side of the two martial artist's battle. Having little   
patience waiting, he pulls out several black bandannas, and flings them at the two   
martial artists' feet, causing their battle to pause.  
  
"Well, well.. if it ain't my ol' 'PAL', Genmai!" Ryouku seethes, spitting out   
the word "pal" as if it left a sour taste in his mouth.  
  
Genma blinks.. then chuckles, adjusting his glasses, causing them to   
dramatically shine in the sunlight.  
  
"Ryokusou... I'd figured you fell off the face of the Earth." Genma's battle   
aura flared up, ready for battle.   
  
The two elder martial artists cautiously stepped toward each other. Ryouga and   
Akane had climbed/jumped on the rooftop to figure out what the situation was. They   
watched as the two middle-aged men glared at each other... then... charged....  
  
..... to only meet each other halfway, giving each other a big hug, hitting the   
other on the back, with all the strength they can muster.   
  
"Genmai old boy! You're looking well!"  
  
"I could say the same for you Ryokusou!" Suddenly Genma blinks as Ranma, Ryouga,   
and Akane facefaulted from the sudden turn of events. "What's with them?"  
  
"Beats me, chum.. must be a new trend. Happens frequently around here. Come..   
We got lots to talk about! We'll talk it over dinner! I owe you for last time!"  
  
And with that the two left, leaving the younger martial artists twitching in the   
blazing tile rooftops.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: Okay.. the reason this fic took too too long.. was because I was trying   
to find a plot device that explains why Ryouga *has* to marry Ukyou (like i said.. none   
of that "they'll get to love each other during time" I want something different.. but i   
realize why no one does it different... it's hard! You still find yourself doing the   
old clichéd way.   
  
So.. what I did, was figure I'd just BS till the next chapter. Do a   
space-filler, and worry about it in the next chapter. But the fic is semi going as   
plan.. just need that freaking plot device!  
  
Eh well.... I'll think of something soon. Comments and Crits appreciated..   
really! I got the ego the size of Gosunkugi's. Flames will be misinterpreted as   
comments.. so send them too! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Glossary: (pretend it's a free japanese lesson)  
Okaasan- Mom   
((there's also Okaachan - Mommie and Okaasama- Mother. the "O" can be omitted in   
speech))  
  
Just a little definition on some of the names-  
  
Ryoku- strength; power  
Chieko- "wise child"  
((it's sort of a play on the phrase "brains over brawn"))  
Genmai- A play on Genma's name (Genma- Dark horse) = unpolished rice  
Ryokusou- A play on Ryoku's name = Green Algae   
Kun- a suffix used when addressing males by males or females.  
San- a suffix used like the English "Mr., Mrs., Miss etc" used formally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Aiyaaa! Dude! Did I reeeeeaaaalllyyy piss people off with my last chapter?   
Honestly. Eh well, who am I to say my fics are good. My other Fic, Evil-Sasuke was   
rated a 1 out of 5.. mostly due to Grammar errors. Hey, I write stories.. not   
masterpieces. Anyway.. here's another non-masterpiece for y'all. Enjoy! Or not..   
^_^)  
  
Promises Lost  
By LizMUN  
Chap 4  
Fiancee crisis  
  
Somewhere within the western areas of Japan, the sun began to set behind   
the horizon, bringing with it a colorful splash of reds and oranges to decorate the   
sky. The blanket of night was slowly covering the land, tucking in the world for   
the night. Birds began to chirp up bedtime tales to their chicks of times when the   
Phoenix rulled the skies.   
  
Unfortunaly for two lone wanderers, they were no where near this peaceful   
haven, instead they were trying to hold down their bearings as they had camped within   
the middle of a tsunami of a rainstorm. It seemed as if Mother Nature didn't take   
kindly to tresspassers within her property and was giving them Hell in return.   
Strong gusty winds howled their way between the trees, trying to sweep away the   
travelers to Oz, and heavy rain drops pounded over the thin, synthetic cloth of   
their tent. Inside the man-made shelter, the two travelers payed little heed to the   
chaos outside, and unintentionally taunted back by drinking some soothing chamomile   
tea.  
  
One of the two travelers looked up from their cup of steaming, leaf-drenched   
liquid and sighed. She was a pretty girl, wearing a simple blue pleated skirt, and   
a cream-colored buttoned up blouse. She had also been wearing traveling shoes but   
those had been removed and placed near the entrance of the tent. She idly flung her   
long, wavy brown hair and sighed again. She looked to her companion, a big, bulky,   
threatening-like figure. His sheer size could have easily held up the tent all night if   
wanted to. Yet, despite his apearance, she did not feel threatened by him, on the   
contrary, she had felt protected near his presence. After all, in Akari Unryuu's eyes..   
pigs can do no wrong!  
  
"Oh, Katsunishiki, I'm begining to think we'll never find Ryouga-sama!" She   
stated, tears forming in the brims of her eyes. "He's been gone too long! What if   
he's hurt? No, Ryouga-sama is too strong and so knowledgable about traveling, he can   
take care of himself, right?" She looked up at her companion pleading to it for hope.   
She sighed again, the tears flowed freely from her eyes now. "I never should've   
gone out to look for him." Suddenly, she gasped and looked at the giant sumo-pig that   
had also been sipping some tea. "Oh dear! What if he's back in the farm? What if   
he's come back and he doesn't find me? This is all my fault!"  
  
Katsunishiki whimpered at her saddened mistress. Having set the tea down with   
its hoves, it made its way next to Akari and snuggled next to her, attempting to   
comfort the girl. Akari just burried her face on the pig's neck, and cried,   
berating herself for having been so foolish and impatient.  
  
Meanwhile, several trees away, a young man was trudging his way through the   
kami-induced storm. The winds had yet to settle and was howling in anger, trying to   
pluck the umbrella from the man's grasp, and he had been tempted to let the gods have it.   
Still, it was his only shelter, and like Hell would he have allowed himself to get   
drenched for nothing. All he wanted now was to find shelter quick, but there seemed   
no end to this forest and the storm was seeming to be getting worse with every passing   
second.   
  
"Damn you, Saotome! I wouldn't be in this mess were it for you! I'll get   
my vengence on you, Saotome, just you wait and.. huh?"  
  
Despite the pounding rain upon his umbrella and the loud, whistle-like   
winds, he could hear, from a distance, the anguised sobbing of a maiden in distress.   
  
Forgeting his vow of vengence, the young man altered his course, and focused   
on the female's crying, determined to help this person in her time of need.  
  
What he found was a single, illuminated tent. Two shadows could be seen   
from the outside. One, a petite figure, hunched over, the second a moving,   
monsterous lump with two (from the looks of it) horns on top. Could it be? Was it   
a demon, perhaps? Yes, and it had probably had kiddnapped the young girl to do it's   
will with her? Not if he had anything to do about it!  
  
Akari daintily wipped her eyes with her hankerchief. It wouldn't do for her   
to cry. She had to be strong, strong for her Ryouga-sama. He was counting on her   
to return home, safe and sound. She looked up at Katsunishiki and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Katsunishiki, I don't know what I'd do without you. I still wish   
Ryouga-sama was with us though. We better get some sleep. We can travel   
tomorrow and..."  
  
"STOP!!"  
  
Akari's eyes widened in surprise, fear causing her to freeze in   
position. Katsunishiki, as well, was too shocked to move from the yell. Suddenly   
the tent's flap was torn off and the intruder entered the tent. As if to make the   
situation more threatening, lighting flashed in the background, shillohueting the   
violator-to-be. Then, like a blur, the molestor headed toward Katsunishiki, aiming   
his foot at its head.  
  
"FIERCE TIGER, OPENING GATES BLOW!"  
  
With a thunderous kick, Katsunishiki was flung out of the tent, creating   
a hole in the fabric. Akari screamed in surprise causing the intruder to stop and   
look down at her.  
  
"Are you alright, miss? You aren't hurt, are you?"  
  
Akari was still too shocked to reply. She looked at the stranger in awe, the   
soft glow of her lantern giving her enough light to see the man more clearly. He   
was a young man, still in his late teenage years. He wore with him a heavy   
backpack, much like her dear Ryouga-sama carried around. He wore a plain,   
black tank-top, and baggy, army-like fatigues, which were tucked into   
army-like boots. He also adorned a belt-like vest which carried on his one side a   
pouch, and on the other a "L" shaped flashlight. Then, she looked at his face. At   
first glance she could've sworn it was her love, Ryouga, but upon closer observation,   
this proved contrary. His eyes were much more slanted, and his bangs much longer.   
Lastly, instead of her Ryouga-sama's trademark yellow and black bandanna, this man adorned   
with him a simple white headband.  
  
"Who... who are you?"  
  
The young man blinked at the demure girl sitting below him. She was very   
feminine, specifically in the way she sat with her knees tucked underneath her. She   
was also extreamly cute, especially with those pink hairstrands adding color to her   
hair and framing her pale, face. He smiled at her and was about to reply when he   
heard a loud grunt outside. He looked up and saw that Katsunishiki had recovered   
from the blow, and was now ready to charge his attacker.  
  
"Introductions later! Let me finish this demon off first!"  
  
"Demon? But, that's only Katsunishiki!" Akari protested, but her cry fell upon   
deaf ears. The man just cracked his knuckles and charged at the oversized   
pork-chop.  
  
"I swore to that bastard Ranma that I'd seal these techiques, but I've got no   
patience for the likes of you! Prepare to face the Saotome-school Yamasen-ken   
Ultimate Technique! DEMON GOD ASSULT BOMB!!"  
  
The blast hit the giant sumo pig head on, again throwing it back a couple of   
feet away, knocking down trees in the process.  
  
"KATSUNISHIKI!!" Akari gasped and stood up, not carring that the rain had   
yet to lay off, nor the protesting yells the young man was giving her. She rushed   
toward her friend and protector. Instinctly she reached up and took the pig's   
pulse, moments later she let out a sigh of relief. Assured that the pig   
was alright, she stood back up and walked to the now confused man.   
  
The man just looked at her, scratching the back of his neck in wonderment.  
  
"Uh.. did you know that monster?"  
  
"That wasn't a monster," she replied. "That was my farm's 14th champion of   
the Pig Sumo Room, Katsunishiki. I don't believe we've met. My name is Unryuu   
Akari."  
  
"Sumo-pig? Huh? Oh.. Kumon, Ryuu Kumon. I didn't know he was a pet. I'm   
sorry. I'll go now."  
  
Akari's mind was swarming with questions. On the one hand, this man had just   
defeated her pet pig, thus entitling him as her fiance. On the other, she already   
has a fiance. Her kind, strong, pig-changing Ryouga-sama. She couldn't possibly have   
two fiances, that would be immoral!   
  
"What would grandfather say if he were still here?"  
  
"Akari, my grandaughter, do not look down at what is given upon you. Take   
the opportunity now, and deal with the consequences when the time comes."  
  
Akari blinked and looked down. Sure enough, there was her grandfather   
laying upon a comfortable futon beside her. This had surprised her since he hadn't   
been with them moments ago, but she noded. Having thought about what her grandfather   
had said, she stood up and rushed toward the departing Kumon boy.   
  
"Wait! Please wait!"  
  
Ryuu stopped and turned around. The rain had stopped its heavy punishment upon the   
travelers and moved on to dryer regions.  
  
"Uh.. I'm sorry for what I did back there," the boy stuttered. "I thought   
you were being attacked. I didn't mean to make such a mess."  
  
Akari just smiled. He was so kind, just like a pig. Just like her   
Ryouga-sama. She then looked at him, giving off her cutest smile.  
  
"If it's not too much trouble, would you care to join me for some tea?"  
  
Ryuu just blinked at her, then smiled. How could he refuse a request from   
such a cute girl. After all, what harm could it do?  
  
====================  
  
Yes people.. that's it. I'm sorry.. but My Muse won't cooperate, and frankly, I don't think it will till   
School Starts again. But till then, send comments and questions about this fic. Flames will be   
misinterpreted as comments, so send those too. - Liz  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been… what… three days since that strange man entered my   
life? Three days since my life was utterly ruined by that wandering   
fool. Three days… since that close-minded idiot inadvertently   
shattered years of work, hopes and dreams. Three days… since that   
inconsiderate jerk announced the end of me ever achieving happiness.   
Three days… since that low-life bastard gave the ultimatum of either   
defeating my fiancé, or spend my eternity in Hell! Three days since   
that… ugh, JACKASS, engaged me to his even worse directionally lost,   
jackass of a son. Three days since I've neither seen high or hair of   
the both of them. Three days…  
  
Well, at least there were three days of peace.  
  
Promises Lost 5  
When Fathers Unite…  
  
Ranma blinked awake. This in itself was odd. Other than the   
fact that he occasionally woke due to a kick out the window, a bucket   
of cold water, loud snoring, and/or the chiding of a very uncute   
tomboy, he hardly woke up so early. Perhaps today was a good day for   
him?  
  
Ranma yawned and reached his arms up stretching, pulling lax   
muscles, popping stiff joints and regaining circulation back into his   
body. If you asked him, sleeping on a mattress was making him too   
soft. After completing some basic stretching, Ranma began to roll up   
his mattress, noticing oddly that his pop's mattress was already rolled   
and placed at a corner. Two conclusions could come from this. 1.) His   
pop woke up before him, (and knowing that lazy excuse for a father,   
this was highly unlikely. And second, he and Mr. Tendo were out all   
night "planning" on furthering the engagement. Jerks!  
  
Sighing, Ranma kicked his mattress to the side of the wall then   
walked out of the room, heading toward the bathroom. After completing   
several… **ahem** bodily functions, he turned the faucet to wash his   
hands and his face. He let the sink fill and turned off the water. He   
then dipped his hands into the supposably warm liquid and… cursed. In   
a high pitched voice actually. Grumbling he turned on the hot water to   
the furo, and placed his hands under the running water… and cursed   
again. For the second time that month, the furnace was broken.   
  
Perhaps it was when he and Ryouga were "sparring" the other   
day, or when Shampoo came for a visit yesterday and Mousse picked a   
fight. Eh well, he supposed he'd have to rely on the kettle. Assuming   
that the gas hadn't been shut off as well.  
  
Ranma grumbled and stomped downstairs, expressing her annoyance   
annoyingly. Her mood was deferred as she heard hearty laughter coming   
from the living room. Curiosity getting the best of her, she decided   
to investigate. There, around the dinning table sat her old man, Mr.   
Tendo, and that Wannabe-Gajin dude she saw on the roof that other day.   
Akane and Nabiki were sitting as well, starting on their breakfast.   
  
So, her Pop was up earlier, she thought! That jerk probably   
kept her asleep so he'd eat his rations! She'll show that lazy panda   
who's boss! Ranma then stormed to the living room and kicked her   
father on the head, knocking him down to his side.  
  
"Oi, Oyaji! What's the deal with not waking me up earlier!"  
  
Genma's response, to his loving son's inquiry, was a gentle   
fling of his heir to the cool and refreshing koi pond outside.  
  
"Ranma! Show some manners. We have guests!" Ranma just   
sputtered out water and glared at her father, who then laughed and   
looked at his company. "Kids today, don't you think so Ryoku?" Ranma   
decided to payback his father later by beating the stuffing out of him,   
but first eat. She sat down in her usual spot, next to Akane, and   
thanked Kasumi who had now began serving him a bowl of rice and some   
tea.  
  
Ryoku, on the other hand had been observing Ranma all this   
time. His face, expressed in wonderment. He smirked then grabbed   
Genma in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles, hard, on the larger man's   
hankerchiefed head.  
  
"Genma, you bastard! Hahahah! Why didn't you tell me you had a   
daughter! Had I known earlier we could've worked up an agreement!"   
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow at this. Genma's eyes widened at the   
prospect, then narrowed as in thought. Soun nearly choked on his tea   
then glared at Genma, seeing as he was thinking the proposal over.   
Genma saw this and laughed nervously at Soun. Akane just sighed and   
resumed eating.  
  
Ranma, on the other hand, was disgusted at the proposal. She   
stood up and glared at Ryoku, who was just smiling at her.  
  
"Listen buddy! I don't know who you are, but there ain't no   
way…"  
  
"Not like it matters anyway. He's taken. Plus, you're right,   
you're too much of a tomboy." Ryoku interrupted. This caused Akane to   
sputter out some rice, in laughter, at the last part. Nabiki smirked   
in amusement. Inwardly she thought that having to get up early was   
begining to pay off.  
  
Ranma sputtered as well, but in shock. Having her ego deflated   
a bit she looks away and snorts. She grumbled, too hungry still to   
utter a retort.  
  
"Ah, but please forgive my crude manner. I do really need to   
socialize more." Ryoku smirked. He stands and bows in a gentleman form   
at Ranma. "Hibiki, Ryoku Hibiki, at your service young maiden."  
  
Ranma blinked. This was pig-boy's old man? The man was   
definitely not like Ryouga. First of all, this guy actually smiled.   
Not to mention he seemed to act all calm and smooth. Feh, talk about   
the apple dropping far from the tree. Of course, being a Hibiki, who   
knows which got lost first, the apple or the tree.   
  
"Not only is he Ryouga's father, Ranma," Nabiki added. "He's   
also a world famous doctor, archeologist, scientist… and not to mention   
entrepreneur. Making him one of the richest men this side of the   
hemisphere."   
  
Ryoku just scratched the back of his head, unaccustomed to such   
praise. He laughed nervously, showing off the Hibiki trademark fangs.   
Ranma supposed he was Ryoga's father after all. Ranma just shrugged   
and stood up, thanking Kasumi for the meal.  
  
"Yeah whatever. C'mon Akane, we'll be late for school."  
  
"Wait, wait! You never told me what your name was, young   
miss."  
  
Ranma seethed inwardly and sighed. She grabbed Akane by the   
arm and started heading out towards the front gate with Akane in tow.   
He yelled back.  
  
"Name's Ranma Saotome, c-ya."  
  
At this Ryoku just blinked, then looked at Genma, shaking his   
head.  
  
"I never did figure you for originality, Genma, my friend."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Being forced to use the cup of tea to change himself back,   
Ranma, now male form, and Akane ran down the alley, heading toward   
school. As they neared the gates, they slowed to a steady walk.   
Neither of the two speaking a word. That is, until Akane decided to   
break the silence.  
  
"Who would've guessed Ryouga-kun had such an important father,   
ne Ranma?"  
  
Ranma, annoyed by the sudden focus of Ryouga and his kin, just   
looked away and scoffed.  
  
"I don't see what's so special. I'm just glad my Old man   
didn't take up on his offer." He shuddered.  
  
Akane just smirked, and looked at Ranma teasingly.  
  
"What would be so bad about that?" She giggled. Ranma nearly   
facefaulted and looked at Akane incredulously.   
  
Akane then stopped and blinked. She looked at Ranma   
questionably.  
  
"Though, I wonder what he meant when he said 'his son was   
taken'…"  
  
Ranma just shrugged. He was about to answer when he heard a whooshing   
sound in front of him. He jumped in the air, narrowly missing several   
spatulas that impeded themselves onto the fence.  
  
"What the…?"  
  
From the ground, Ranma looked up and saw Ukyou standing on the   
top of the wall surrounding the school, looking at him apologetically.   
She was wearing her usual Okonomiyaki uniform and had her hair tied   
back. He also noted the stocked Bandelier, mega spatula strapped   
behind her, and several miniature spatulas on her hand.   
  
"Sorry Ranchan! I hope you forgive me, but I had no other   
choice!" She cleared her throat and looked at Ranma with a look he   
hadn't seen since he reacquainted himself with her that day she first   
came to Nerima. Meaning, she looked seriously pissed and ready to give   
Hell.  
  
"RANMA-HONEY, PREPARE TO BE DEFEATED!!"  
  
Ukyou then threw several more miniature spatulas at Ranma's   
head, knowing perfectly well that he'd just dodge them without   
difficulty. She swung out her mega-spatula and jumped up into the air   
with him. Ranma saw this and decided to end this insanity quickly and   
kicked at the spatula heading straight toward his head.   
  
Ukyou growled as her main weapon was knocked out of her grasp.   
She then reaches into her okonomiyaki uniform and pulled out a bag of   
flour, and threw it at Ranma, causing it to explode within impact.   
This gave her ample time to land onto the ground and grab her battle   
spatula.  
  
Akane, on the meantime, was confused. Why was Ukyou attacking   
Ranma again? Haven't they already settled this a year ago or so?  
  
"Ukyou, stop! Why are you doing this!?"  
  
"Ucchan! What the hell are you doing?" Ranma restated, dodging   
idly at the swinging of the spatula at his head.   
  
"Trust me… ** whoosh **… Ranchan. I… **whoosh**… don't like   
this… **whoosh**… any more than… **Swing**… you do! **……** Huh?"  
  
Ukyou blinked as no more whooshing sounds were heard. She   
looked to see Ranma holding her spatula, and bandoleer. When did he…?   
It didn't matter any longer. She lost again. Her heart wasn't into   
it like that first time. She could never hurt her dear Ranchan. She   
sunk to her knees and looked to the ground.   
  
"Now," Ranma sighed. "Would you please tell me what the Hell   
you were doing?"  
  
"It's all that Jackass's fault!"  
  
"What did Oyaji do this time?" Ranma sighed and rubbed his   
head.  
  
"Not that jackass, the other jackass! Ryoku Hibiki!" Ukyou   
growled.  
  
"What does this have to do with Ryouga-kun's father?" Akane   
asked, kneeling next to her grief-stricken friend.  
  
"Other than the fact that the Jackass engaged me to that idiot   
Ryouga, nothing!" Ukyou sighed  
  
"WHAT?" The two teenagers chorused loudly, causing several   
curious students to gather at the scene.  
  
"Yeah, and unless I defeat you like I had promised more than   
ten years ago, I'm stuck to live my life with that navigationally   
handicapped jackass, Ryouga!"  
  
Somewhere in the beaches of Atomi, A certain yellow and black   
bandanna'd teenager sneezed violently.  
  
Akane nodded in understanding, but she then smiled and rested a   
hand on the Okonomiyaki chef's shoulder.  
  
"And what's so bad about that?" Ukyou jolted out of her   
depressive mood and blinked at Akane like she was sprouting two noses.   
Akane just smiled and tilted her head slightly. "I know Ryouga-kun   
doesn't have the greatest direction in the world, but he is a sweet   
guy. He's very loyal, and a perfect gentleman."  
  
Ranma just raised a brow at this, scoffed and turned away, not   
jealous at all. Nope. Feh, if only Akane knew the real Ryouga, what   
would she say then about her dear "Ryouga-kun"? Ranma then thought   
about it a while. Pig-boy and Ucchan? On the one hand, it settles   
some of his problems. Ucchan was his best buddy, and to hook her up   
with Ryouga, wasn't a bad idea after all. Then again… nah… it just   
wouldn't work out. Who'd ever believe that those two would make a cute   
couple? Other than Akane, not a single soul. Stupid Akane.   
  
Meanwhile, Akane was still trying to persuade Ukyou into   
thinking over the engagement. She absolutely adored the idea of Ukyou   
and Ryouga! They just had too much in common not to have thought about   
it before! They were both lonely, and needed someone.   
  
"Ukyou-chan, I don't see what your problem is. Ryouga-kun's a   
very sweet guy. He's a good friend, and very trusting." Akane then   
looked at Ranma, who seemed to be deep and thought. She smirks and   
closed on in to Ukyou and whispered to her ear. "Not to mention he has   
a cute butt."  
  
Ukyou facefaulted violently. Did Akane just say Ryouga had a   
cute butt? Akane looks at Ukyou's expression and rolled her eyes,   
hands on her hips.   
  
"Honestly, don't tell me you never noticed! He works out   
constantly with his martial arts. Most of my friends are always saying   
how hot he is and all that. Some of the girls in my class even set up   
a Fan club for him." Akane giggles at this. "Won't they be jealous   
when they find out you're engaged to him!"  
  
Suddenly both their thoughts were interrupted as the first bell   
rung. Akane stands, still smiling at the shocked Ukyou.  
  
"Just think it over, okay, Ukyou-chan?"  
  
With that, she grabs a distracted Ranma by the pigtail and   
heads on to class, leaving a stunned Ukyou, kneeling on the ground.   
For minutes Ukyou does not even move. Not in expression, nor in   
movement. Suddenly she looks over at the Furinkan building and blinks.  
  
"Did she just say … Ryouga had a cute butt?"  
  
She sighed. No one was left to answer her but a simple breeze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's amazing what 3 days of computerless experience makes you write.   
^_^ I'm still wondering about chapter four. Should I make a   
side-story on that till Akari re-unites with Ryouga? Or just leave it   
be? **shrugs**  
  
Eh well.... I'll think of something soon. Comments and Crits   
appreciated.. really! I got the ego the size of Gosunkugi's. Flames   
will be misinterpreted as comments.. so send them too! ^_^ 


End file.
